


stole my heart with no warning

by bloodyhalefire



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (yes the white shirt strikes again), Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, On the Run, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, yes will lies abt knowing how to play the piano so hannibal can teach him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: After a minute Hannibal stops playing and looks over at him. “Do you know how to play?” he asks, but before Will has the time to nod Hannibal adds, “if not, I would be more than willing to teach you.”An image flashes through his mind—Hannibal’s hands overtop Will’s, soft and steady as they guide his fingers across the piano keys. Will shakes his head and says, “I’ve always wanted to learn.”(42. "is this okay?")
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 100 ways to say i love you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098828
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	stole my heart with no warning

**Author's Note:**

> title from “kill your darlings” by elsa and emilie ,,, this song is in my hannigram spotify playlist that i linked in the end notes
> 
> this is just a cute little drabble based off [this](https://twitter.com/njckmillers/status/1331028566407000071?s=21) twitter post: “no but will faking not knowing how to play the piano just so hannibal can teach him” bc it was so cute i couldn't resist
> 
> if you’re interested, [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/2RPYgchbWvYjTKPle86H1P?si=5UDzESchQyahYnITR4wp_A) is the version of the song that hannibal plays
> 
> A/N: THE PIANO COVER IS IN MY ON REPEAT ON SPOTIFY CAUSE I LISTENED TO IT SO MUCH ONCE I CHOSE IT AS HANNIBALS SONG SOFOSNRBXJAJ

Will and Hannibal have been constantly on the move since their fight with Dolarhyde, never staying in one place for more than a few months at most. 

The one they’re in now, like all the others, isn’t theirs. However, this place is completely furnished and much bigger than the abandoned shacks they’d been squatting in most of the time. In fact, this is the only place they’ve been to that actually looks lived in. 

It feels almost domestic, and he wants to enjoy it. However, to Will, it only serves as another reminder about his current predicament.

Him and Hannibal are more or less together at this point—they share the same bed, eat dinner together, have sex—and it’s nice. The only issue is that neither of them have actually voiced their feelings for each other out loud. Will has absolutely no idea how to go about it; Hannibal won’t take the first step.

Because despite the fact that Hannibal forced himself into Will’s life and practically tore it apart, and despite the fact that they’ve hurt each other a million times over in a million different ways, Will can tell Hannibal is still a bit cautious about them.

And though he finds himself frustrated about it, Will still understands: he manipulated Hannibal's compassion and love for him. 

_I wanted to surprise you. And you... you wanted to surprise me. I let you know me. See me. I gave you a rare gift. But you didn't want it._

Those words haunted him for years, and he can’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if things ended differently.

He’s thankfully torn from his thoughts when he hears soft music playing down the hall. 

Curious and more than a little captivated by the sound, Will pulls on a pair of sweatpants and Hannibal's white dress shirt that’s resting on the chair before padding out of the room. As he’s walking down the hallway he starts buttoning it up from the bottom, only halfway done when he reaches the doorway. 

He’s met with the sight of Hannibal sitting at the sleek black piano toward the back of the living room. The lighting is dim, and Will barely manages to contain a laugh when he notices why: the only source of light in the room is a candle of all things. 

Will stands there, content to watch Hannibal play. Especially because, as much as he finds it pretty ridiculous that Hannibal’s using a candle as lighting, he looks beautiful in it. In times like this Will finds it almost impossible to believe that there was a point in his life where he didn’t want this, want _them._

“Is that ‘Fly Me To The Moon?’” Will asks suddenly.

Unsurprisingly, yet non the less impressively, Hannibal doesn’t startle at Will’s voice nor do his hands falter. “You have always been a brilliant boy,” he muses with a nod.

Even though he knows Hannibal can’t see it, Will still smiles brightly at the sentiment.

After a minute Hannibal stops playing and looks over at him. “Do you know how to play?” he asks, but before Will has the time to nod Hannibal adds, “if not, I would be more than willing to teach you.” 

An image flashes through his mind—Hannibal’s hands overtop Will’s, soft and steady as they guide his fingers across the piano keys. Will shakes his head and says, “I’ve always wanted to learn.”

Hannibal smiles softly and beckons him over. Once Will is seated Hannibal does something even better than what Will’s imagination had conjured.

He moves so that he’s standing right behind Will before moving Will’s hands to the keyboard. Then, just like Will imagined, Hannibal places his hands overtop of Will’s—and god, they’re so much warmer than he thought they would be, and Will feels like he’s about to combust—before murmuring in his ear, “is this okay?”

 _Oh my god it's so much more than okay, can we please stay like this forever,_ “It’s fine,” he responds, and he can’t help but wince at how breathless he sounds.

Hannibal nods. “Now we must start slowly,” he instructs, “so first…”

If Will is being honest, he’s so hyper aware of how close Hannibal is standing that he doesn’t hear a single thing after that; he’s leaning over Will and his hands are protectively wrapped around his completely, bigger than his own as they are, and Will is _lost._

Never in his life has he had an intimate experience quite like this one; Will can’t recall a time he’s felt more safe, more content, more protected.

More loved.

_Is Hannibal in love with me?_

_Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you, and find nourishment at the very sight of you? Yes. But do you ache for him?_

And that’s the thing—of course he does. He always has, and he always will.

Will's fingers must have gone completely lax while lost in thought because Hannibal eventually pulls back and straightens. Will immediately misses the warmth, and he can barely stop himself from whining like a child as he cranes his neck up to look at Hannibal.

“Is everything alright? I apologize if—”

“I love you,” Will blurts tactlessly. He winces.

An almost imperceptible sharp inhale. “Pardon?” Hannibal asks quietly, and the disbelief on his face causes something in Will to snap. 

So in a move that startles both of them, Will shoots up from the bench before grabbing Hannibal's wrist and practically dragging him down the hall to their room. Will shoves Hannibal onto the bed so that he’s leaning against the headboard before he straddles him.

Will forces himself to hold eye contact with Hannibal as he says firmly, “I love you.”

Hannibal wraps his arms around Will’s waist and pulls him into a kiss so passionate that Will is panting hard when they break apart. After a moment Hannibal slowly lifts his hand to cradle Will’s face. “Oh, you darling thing,” Hannibal whispers as he slowly rubs the pad of his thumb across Will’s bottom lip. “I was unaware that I still had the capacity to love someone as much as I love you.”

Will laughs, bright and euphoric, as he closes the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ENDING SUCKS AND I AM SORRY IM BAD AT WRITING THEM BYE (i also only betaed like half of this so if u notice and mistakes pls let me know lmao) anyway ANYWAY thank you _so_ much for reading!! i hope you all enjoyed this, and if you did i have other hannigram fics that you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire/works?fandom_id=801274) if you feel so inclined
> 
> yes when he hannibal said “still had” in his confession he was referring to mischa, implying that after her death he didn’t know it was even possible for him to love someone else with the same intensity as he loved her,,,but then he met will
> 
> [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)   
>  [my spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/alessiaiscool?si=kt28GMB4RQi58ZhS1an6nQ)   
> 


End file.
